


My Demons

by madokas



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, it's probably going to get sad? when idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/pseuds/madokas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really lame Tokyo Ghoul AU that takes place during Daichi and Suga's second year of highschool.<br/>Ghouls may not be as common out side of Tokyo, but that doesn't mean they're unheard of. Sometimes its hard, and its lonely, but he manages nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first fic I've ever posted *anywhere* so don't be to harsh on me. I won't even let my friend read anything i write no way I'm even telling her I made an AO3. So no beta aw. Hope it's not too hard to follow, sorry. It's late and I just wanna post it.

"Suga!!" The beckoned setter turns his head at the sound of his name, putting on a smile for his teammate as is usual.

"Hello Daichi" he greeted in return as they began to walk side by side towards the entrance of the school. It was already sunset, he noted. What time was it already? "Sure seams like practice ended later than usual, doesn't it?" Normally he could manage to get home by nightfall, but at this rate it would be dark before they even reached Daichi's place.

"Sure is." Daichi paused "And just our luck to get stuck with lock up duty, too." He added with a hint of a chuckle. Sugawara knew he didn't mind it, though. _At least this means the upperclassmen trust us_ , he recalled him saying once. _Trust_ , huh? That was always a funny word to Suga.

He just hummed in response and the pair continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a bit. They've always walked home together like this. It was convenient, really. Daichi's house was only about a 10 minute walk from school, Suga's another 20 after that. It wasn't unusual, either, at this point, for him to just spend the night with Daichi if they had homework to do or a particularly exhausting day. They've known eachother for nearly two years now, and have been relatively close from the start. Or, at least, as close as Suga would allow.

"Hey," It was nearly always Daichi to begin the conversations. Nothing unusual there. "Why don't we hang at your house for a change?"

"Huh?" He turned his head suddenly, carefully aware of his own expression. _Oh_. Now that caught him off guard. What? That shouldn't be too odd, actually.

Surely Daichi notices how the other's demeanor falter just a bit, offering a smile. "Well," he continues, "you've been over at my house a bunch. Especially on nights like this." He looks at Suga as if waiting for a signal to continue, but does anyway. "There's no school tomorrow," _thankfully_ "my mom is having some friends over tonight and, trust me, no one wants to be home for that." He adds, only half jokingly.

"That is.. true"

"Besides, I've never even been to your place! My parents wouldn't mind, so you could just check with your--"

"I live alone Daichi, remember?" He said, cutting them off. He didn't want to seem rude, but there were still some subjects and situations he'd rather avoid. He couldn't try to avoid anything too much, though, or that would be suspicious in and of itself.

"Right. Sorry, Suga." Suga never really seamed like the type to want to live in solitude, There are probably some family issues behind that, Daichi always assumed. "So, if you'd want to, then, I guess." He stopped, scratching at the back of his head.

Suga chuckled a bit, Daichi was always so cute when he was nervous. It couldn't hurt, just for one night. His house was much more boring anyways. Just one night, and that would be the last time a situation like this occurs. "Sure, why not." He chimed, giving the classic Sugawara-smile.

"Great." And Daichi smiled back. Daichi's smile was great too, and Suga thought a lot of people underestimated the sincerity of it. He just had a strong presence is all, contradictory to the other. "Wouldn't want you walking home by yourself anyhow." He said with more of a grin now, ruffling the setter's hair a bit.

"eehhh Daichi!" He gave a little whining sound. "I hope you don't think I'm that incapable!" Pouting a bit, he gave the other a little jab in the side for good measure before returning to the basic Suga-smile. Moments like these really, truly felt natural.

"Of course not." And he leaves it at that. That's at least one thing Daichi knows, Daichi understands, about Suga. He always manages just fine, no matter the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible trash I'm sorry  
> Yeah suga is the ghoul I like ghoul suga  
> I like Haighoul so here will be more to come! (whether you like it or not!)  
> This was so much shorter than I wanted but there wasn't really anything to describe. Next chapter will be better? I hope?


End file.
